


Always Prepared

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [120]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy need to get creative when they discover they're out of condoms.





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> A little early relationship smut and humor to reward you for getting through the angst of the last three installments. Thank you for all of your comments during the postpartum fics.
> 
> This installment is 21/120. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

"Oh no," Felicity said as she removed one box after another from Tommy's nightstand. She shook each box and stuck her fingers inside to confirm what her ears had already told her. It didn't seem possible.

"What?" Tommy asked breathlessly.

Felicity bit her lip as she took in Tommy and Oliver. Their lips were swollen and their eyes blown wide with lust as they looked at her. She’d left them to undress each other as she secured their provisions. She held up an empty box of condoms, "They're all gone."

Tommy and Oliver both smirked.

Felicity sat on the edge of Tommy's bed. "There were two hundred thirty-six condoms." She covered her face with her hands, "We've had sex two hundred thirty-six times in the past one hundred and fifty-seven days."

The smirk on the guys' faces got broader.

"You're not worried about all the sex?" she asked with disbelief. “That’s like,” she did the math quickly in her head, “1.5 times per day.”

“Well,” Oliver grinned as he pointed at Tommy and then himself, “there are two of us.”

Tommy frowned, "Are you worried about all the sex?"

The smile fell from Oliver’s face. "I thought you were okay with all the sex," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion as he furtively looked between his partners. "I thought we were about to have more of it."

Felicity looked at the empty box of condoms in her hands. She enjoyed sex, especially with Oliver and Tommy. They were very attentive and loving partners. Sex with them was both pleasurable and fun. The past five months had been the best of her life and it wasn't just because of all the amazing sex they'd been having. Loving Oliver and Tommy and being loved by them went beyond what she’d expected when she’d agreed to try their arrangement. The past one hundred-fifty-seven days had brought them all closer, and not just sexually.

Tommy and Felicity had shared stories from the five months they’d gotten to know one another while Oliver was gone. The guys shared stories from their childhoods – about Thea, Moira and Robert. They even shared the story of their first kiss. It was clear from how they looked at one another that their affection was deep and,  even if they couldn’t give voice to it, it was evident to Felicity that they were in love.  

Felicity had opened up about her own childhood, the good and the bad. She’d told them stories about her mom and their challenging relationship. She wept when she’d told them about Noah and his abandonment. They laughed at her stories about being an eleven-year-old in high school who charged her classmates to do their homework and write their papers. They held her hands when she talked about her profound loneliness at school. They’d spent hours snuggling together on Tommy's sofa catching Oliver up on the movies and TV shows he’d missed. In the quiet hours of the night, after they made love, Oliver would share bits and pieces about his time away. No, sex wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with both men. Felicity was worried that maybe it wasn't the same for them. Maybe this was about sex for them and she’d been nothing more than a momentary diversion, or, an excuse for them to be together. Her fear, it was irrational, she knew it was. Her father and Cooper had programmed her to expect loss and betrayal and she was saddling Oliver and Tommy with sins that were not their own. She knew how they really felt. She knew it from the way they looked at her when they kissed her, but they'd been having a lot of sex and her repertoire was shallow - they'd eventually get bored with her, especially if they were having sex an average of 1.5 times a day.

"Hey," Oliver said gently. He knelt in front of her and took her hands between his, "what's going on in there?"

Felicity looked into his blue eyes and was overcome with how open and vulnerable he looked. She blinked her eyes to keep tears from spilling, "I'm in love with you."

Oliver's face lit up, "I'm in love with you." She looked up to see Tommy hanging back, watching them. He looked sad and uncertain as he met her eyes. Felicity held her hand out to him and he crossed the room in three strides. She pulled on his hand until he sat beside her. Cupping his cheek, she met his eyes, "I'm in love with you."

Tommy took a ragged breath. He laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand tightly. Tears spilled from Tommy's eyes and he shifted his gaze away from Felicity and Oliver. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Oliver sat on Felicity’s other side, "I think both of us are overjoyed that you love us, but I'm getting the sense that you aren't."

"No," she squeezed both of their hands, "I've never been happier. It's just," she struggled to choose her next words. She was worried that they wouldn't take what she wanted to say the right way. "It's just that these last few months have been amazing, better than I hoped."

"And that's a bad thing?" Tommy asked.

"No, definitely not." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We promised we'd only tell the truth in here."

Tommy and Oliver nodded their heads.

"Every day we are together I fall in love with both of you a little more. Every day, I want this relationship to work more than I did the day before."

"I feel a, but, coming," Oliver said.

She gave him a shaky smile, "But, we've been having a lot of sex – which has been amazing – like really, really, amazing.” Both of her lovers looked at her with soft smiles on their lips and a glimmer of amusement and love in their eyes. “What happens when we aren't in a constant state of wanting to tear each other's clothing off? What happens when I'm still in love with you, but you’ve fallen out of lust with me?”

Pain washed across Oliver’s features, “You don’t believe that we’re in love with you?”

“What if you both think you’re in love with me, but it’s only the sex endorphins that are addling your brains making you think you’re in love with me? What happens when the can’t keep our hands off each other stage of our relationship ends and the endorphins end?”

“You think our love for you will end?” Tommy asked.

“I’m afraid that the sex is easy, but the reality of our relationship will be anything but,” she explained. “What if this is just sex?”

“This isn’t just about sex for me,” Tommy laced his fingers through hers. “You don’t find me ridiculous. Do you know how rare that is? I’d never risk losing a person who actually loves me for me.”

“Me neither,” Oliver brushed her hair over her shoulder. “I fall in love with you more everyday we’re together. More than my girlfriend, you’re my friend, my partner. If this was just about sex, I’d never risk our friendship.”

“Besides, Dig would kill him,” Tommy winked.

Felicity carefully considered their words, “That’s true.”

Oliver ran a fingertip across her forehead, “You’re still worrying about something.”

“How will this work?" she asked quickly. She entered their relationship hoping she’d hold onto both of the men she’d fallen in love with. Now that they’d spent an amazing five months together, she wanted more. She wanted to see how far they could take their relationship, but that meant living a lie outside the confines of the three of them.

“How will what work?” Oliver asked

Felicity blinked her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. When the night started, she’d wanted nothing more than to make love to Oliver and Tommy and now her word vomit was threatening to pour out and reveal her fears and insecurities. Oliver tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Me being in love with both of you and having to live in a world where we can never be anything more than a dirty secret.” she said apologetically. “How long can we live a lie? Will we grow to resent one another?”

Tommy let go of her hand and crossed the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t think we’re the right people to ask that question. Ollie and I have been living a lie since we were twelve.”

Oliver took Felicity’s hands, “We keep the Arrow secret.”

She tilted her head to the side, “But we get to be Felicity and Oliver outside of the basement. We would have to lie about being who we are. This relationship will be a defining part of our lives, but we won’t share it with anyone?”

“We told Diggle,” Oliver pointed out.

Felicity tilted her head, “Only because we were afraid he’d figure it out on his own.”

“We’ll tell Thea,” Tommy said confidently.

Oliver’s head whipped around to look at Tommy before he returned his gaze to Felicity. “Yes, we’ll tell Thea. We were planning to - eventually.”

“Are you really ready to come out to your sister?” Felicity asked Oliver. “Not only will you have to tell her that you’re bisexual, you’re going to have to tell her that her brothers are dating each other and me.”

Tommy dropped his head and a small smile played across his lips, “I really wish you wouldn’t make Ollie and me seem like incestuous hillbillies.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy, “Thea loves us. We’ll make her understand.”

Felicity tried to picture coming out to her mom and she couldn’t do it. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell my mom,” she said with certainty.

“Why not?” Tommy asked with surprise. “Your mom seems like the kind of person who’d be open-minded about this type of thing.”

“If I told her that I was having sex with two men – for fun, I think she’d be okay with it. She’d take one look at the two of you and she’d tell me that you’re hot and I should enjoy myself,” she could practically hear her mom’s voice.

“But, we’re not having sex, just for fun,” Tommy folded his arms across his chest. “Your mom won’t approve because we’re in a committed relationship?”

“Are we in a committed relationship?” she asked.

“Aren’t we?” Oliver asked.

Felicity rubbed her head. The night wasn’t going at all the way she planned. She looked up to see both Oliver and Tommy looking worried. “Yes. We’re in a committed relationship.”

“Most mom’s want their children to be in a committed relationship,” Tommy steered the conversation back to her mom.

“My mom believes in marriage and a home with a white picket fence – or it’s what she wants for me after sacrificing so much to make up for my dad. She won’t understand this,” Felicity gestured between the three of them.

“She won’t understand that Tommy and I have sex?” Oliver pressed.

Felicity closed her eyes as she tried to force the words that were crashing around in her head into a comprehensible statement. “She won’t understand how the three of us works. Why do all three of us need to be together? Why aren’t we picking one relationship?”

“This is one relationship,” Tommy said defensively.

“It is, but I don’t know how to explain that to her,” Felicity explained.

“Are you saying this won’t work because you’re afraid to tell your mom?” Oliver asked.

Tears filled her eyes, “No, I’m saying this won’t work because one day you’re both going to realize that you’re bored with me – that sex with me is boring.”

“Felicity?” Oliver tilted her chin so she was looking at him. “How can you possibly think we could ever get bored of you?”

Felicity scoffed, “You’re not serious?”

“He is,” Tommy responded. “Why would you say something like that?”

“How many women have you slept with?” she asked in a tone that was angrier than she expected. “How can I compete with that?”

Oliver rocked on his heels, “More than I should’ve and you don’t have to compete with anyone – there’s no contest.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around himself. He looked between Oliver and Felicity and then walked out of the room.

“Damn it,” Oliver muttered.

Felicity hated herself for making Tommy look ashamed. She got up from the bed, “I’ll apologize.”

The living room was dark, except for the lights from the Starling skyline. Tommy stood looking out the windows towards the bay. “I can’t undo my past,” he said softly, “no matter how much I wish I could.”

“Tommy, I wasn’t trying to shame you,” Felicity said truthfully.

Tommy dropped his head, “Before you, I loved two of the women I had sex with. A few women I liked, but most of it was meaningless.”

“You don’t need to defend yourself to me,” Felicity said.

“To either of us,” Oliver added.

Tommy spun around, “Don’t I? Tommy Merlyn, man whore. I know what people say about me.”

“Hey,” Felicity said sharply. “I’m not people and I most certainly don’t think you’re a whore.”

Tommy angrily pointed to the bedroom, “Then what was that all about?”

“God, you can be so frustrating sometimes,” she stalked over to him. “That had nothing to do with you. I was talking about my insecurities, not yours.”

Tommy turned red and he nodded his head. “I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’m listening.”

Felicity ran her hands over Tommy’s chest, “What I was trying to say, I don’t know any tricks. You’ve seen all my moves. What if I can’t keep you and Oliver interested?”

“Tricks?” Oliver asked as he leaned against the glass next to Tommy.

Felicity moved a hand to Oliver’s chest, “You know – five things you can do with your tongue to drive him wild – ten moves that will keep him begging for more - I don’t know any of those things.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver looked confused.

“You know, all those articles online – click bait,” she tried to explain. “Sex advice for women.”

Oliver smiled softly, “You don’t need any sex advice. We’re guys. You show up – we’re turned on. No tricks necessary.”

“Felicity, your moves drive us wild,” Tommy said with a sympathetic smile. “You drive us wild. You don’t need any tricks.”

Tears filled her eyes, “My moves drive you wild, now. What about a year from now?”

“We don’t need any tricks,” Oliver reaffirmed as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Felicity,” Tommy said softly.

She titled her head back and gazed into Tommy’s eyes.

“That’s your move. The only one I’ll ever need,” Tommy stroked her cheek.

“What is?” she asked with confusion.

“The way you look at me. It’s everything,” he smiled.

“Tommy,” she whispered.

“You’re worried we’ll get bored, but the more sex we have, the better we get at it. I’m learning all the spots that make your breath stutter. I’m discovering new ways to make Ollie’s eyes roll back into his head. I know you’ve made some discoveries about us. This is the best sex I’ve ever had and I’m not saying that to get you into bed.”

Felicity chuckled softly. Tommy was right. Sex was getting better between them. They were learning what turned each other on and what was a wasted effort. It seemed like she was always making small little discoveries about each of them.

“We’re figuring this out, together,” Oliver kissed her neck.

“We just have to remember to be honest with each other and to listen,” Tommy winked at her.

“Listening is our trick,” she said as she finished unbuttoning Tommy’s shirt.

Tommy nuzzled the other side of her neck. Felicity closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost in the feel of Tommy and Oliver’s lips. Oliver’s hand slipped beneath her shirt and cupped her breast. “Condoms,” she squeaked.

Oliver and Tommy both stood up straight. Oliver removed his hand from beneath her shirt and took out his wallet. He opened the billfold and began to search. “Hmm,” he looked at her guiltily. “I could’ve sworn I had one in here.”

Felicity bit her lip guiltily, “We used it at my place when you took me home to pick up my red shoes on Sunday.”

Oliver’s face broke into a grin and he rubbed the back of his neck, “I remember.”

Tommy pulled out his wallet and searched its pockets. He groaned in frustration, “I don’t have one either.”

Oliver turned pink, “Um, that’s because I used it when I surprised you with lunch on Tuesday.”

Felicity moved to the end table next to the sofa. They always kept a box there in case movie night got derailed. She opened the drawer and cursed when it was empty.

“Last Sunday, after brunch,” Oliver reminded her.

“See, I told you. We’re having too much sex,” Felicity collapsed dramatically onto the sofa. “Weren’t you two boy scouts?”

Tommy and Oliver both laughed in response.

“Us boy scouts?” Tommy asked through his laughter. “You’ve met us, right?”

 “You were cute and innocent once. He survived on an island. You know how to cook.” Felicity didn’t think it was that outrageous to think they’d been boy scouts.

“What do boy scouts have to do with condoms?” Oliver asked seriously.

“I figured – boy scouts – always prepared and all that,” Felicity draped both arms over her head. “How are we out of condoms?”

“Are you sure you don’t have condoms stashed away?” Oliver asked Tommy.

“I don’t have a strategic reserve of condoms,” Tommy said with exasperation.

Oliver blew out a frustrated breath and ran his hands over his head, “Okay, I’ll run out and buy us some. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

Tommy grabbed Oliver’s hand, “Or, we don’t need condoms.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “It’s our number one rule.”

“If we’re having penetrative sex,” Tommy reminded her. “What if we don’t have penetrative sex?”

“Oral sex?” Felicity asked.

Tommy looked at Oliver, “We used to be really good at giving each other orgasms without using our hands or mouths.”

“You want us to dry hump?” Oliver asked with disbelief.

“I want us to be creative - sexless sex.” He raised his eyebrows, “What do you think?”

“I think I can be back in ten minutes,” Oliver said seriously. He turned to Felicity, “It’s up to you.”

Felicity tapped her fingers against her lips, “It sounds like it could be interesting. I’ve never done it before.”

“Now we have to do it.” Tommy began to unbutton Oliver’s shirt, “Tell her how I used to make you beg without using my hands or mouth below the waist.” Tommy’s lips landed on Oliver’s neck and he sucked gently.

Oliver’s head fell back as his hips surged forward. “Fuck,” he hissed.

Tommy grinned and winked at Felicity. He held out his hand and she took it. “You, our beautiful genius, are in a relationship with two masters of sexless sex. Are you ready to learn from us, young Padawan?”

“You seem to be all talk, babe,” she teased.

Oliver lifted Felicity into his arms, causing her to squeal. “We’re done talking,” Oliver promised right before he claimed her lips and carried her to the bedroom.

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck. Her tongue licked against the roof of his mouth and his hands flexed against her. He placed her gently on her feet. Without taking his eyes from hers, Oliver removed his shirt and pants. He stood in front of her in just his boxers, “Take off everything but your underwear.”

Felicity stripped slowly for Oliver. Tommy stood in the doorway watching her intently. When she was in nothing but her panties, he growled, “Turn around.”

Felicity turned her back to Oliver. She could feel their eyes on her, but neither of them made a move. Her skin pebbled in anticipation.

“Come on, Tommy. Why are you still dressed?” Oliver pulled Tommy into the room. “This was your idea.”

“You weren’t patient back then either,” Tommy teased. He winked at Felicity before he revealed a shoulder and then pulled his shirt back on, causing her to giggle.  

“Tommy,” Oliver growled with impatience, “clothes off.”

Tommy swallowed heavily and nodded his head in response.

When Tommy shrugged out of his shirt, Oliver’s chest pressed against Felicity’s back and his hands cupped her breasts. He massaged her breasts and tugged on her nipples as they watched Tommy strip down to his boxer briefs. Felicity could feel every pull of her nipples between her legs. Her head fell back against Oliver’s chest.

“Thank god for your breasts,” Tommy said right before his lips surrounded her right nipple and he began to suck.

Felicity buried her hands in Tommy’s hair and moaned, “Tommy.” Oliver tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her. She moved her left hand to the back of Oliver’s head to deepen their kiss. Her movement caused her back to arch and Tommy moved to her left breast. He began to flick her nipple with his tongue and her knees went weak. Oliver banded his arm around her ribs and held her firmly against him. She squeezed her legs together as Tommy’s tongue caused her clit to throb.

Felicity broke her kiss with Oliver and stared into Tommy’s eyes. He was on his knees and looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He kissed a trail of open mouth kisses along the top edge of her panties and she cried, “Tommy.”

He rose to his feet and lifted her up by the back of her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he knelt on the bed. He walked on his knees until they were in the middle of the bed and he lowered her onto the mattress. He hooked his arms beneath her knees and lowered his underwear covered erection against her panties. He slowly thrusted against her with a swirl of his hips. Felicity gasped as his erection rubbed against her clit. “Doing okay?” Tommy asked.

“Mmm,” Felicity said as she reached for his backside to put him back into motion.

Tommy raised a brow, “That’s against the rules. You can’t use your hands.”

Felicity pouted in frustration. She desperately wanted Tommy to continue thrusting against her clit.

“You can use your legs,” Oliver said helpfully. “It was our favorite loophole.” He moved her legs so her ankles hooked beneath Tommy’s ass.

Felicity used her legs to pull Tommy tightly against her. She lifted her head and captured Tommy’s bottom lip between her teeth. She tugged on it gently before she sucked it between her lips. Tommy rolled them until they were on their sides. “Straighten your bottom leg,” he instructed. “Move your top leg over my hip and pull me close.”

Felicity did as she was told. Tommy moved a leg between hers and began to thrust up. His erection brushed against her clit. She began to pump her hips against Tommy’s and he sucked on her tongue. Oliver laid down behind her. His arm went over her waist and around Tommy’s back. She could feel his erection between her butt cheeks. He began to circle his hips against her backside and pushed her further against Tommy.

The sweet promise of an orgasm began to flutter between her legs. She moved her hips faster against Tommy’s but it wasn’t giving her what she needed. She pushed Tommy until he was flat on his back and then straddled his hips so she could slide over his erection. She rocked her pelvis against him and on every third pass she swiveled her hips.

“Fuck, Felicity,” he gasped as he watched her ride him. He pulled on her shoulders until her chest was pressed against his and he could kiss her.

Oliver draped his chest over Felicity’s back and thrust against her. His erection slid between Felicity and Tommy, causing them both to gasp.

“Ollie,” Tommy reached out a hand and Oliver laced their fingers together.

Oliver’s tongue trailed up Felicity’s spine as they all rocked against one another. Sliding against both of her lover’s cocks was making Felicity’s hips jerk as her panties flooded with her desire. She moaned their names as she chased her release. Without warning her orgasm blossomed out from her core and her inner muscles clenched tightly as she shattered between the men she loved. Her hips lost their ability to move as her pleasure rippled through her. Tommy and Oliver continued to thrust against her and prolonged her orgasm. She shuttered as she felt another orgasm begin to build on the tail of her first. Her head dropped to Tommy’s shoulder and she whimpered as her pleasure continued to build.

Tommy’s hips sharply bucked against hers and she could feel wetness grow between them. He went still beneath her, but Oliver continued to thrust against her. “Felicity,” Oliver said against her neck. He dropped his forehead between her shoulders and increased the force of his thrusts.

Felicity’s second orgasm was less intense, but it pulsed through her entire body. Oliver thrusted sharply against her, his body straining as he spilled himself between his lovers. He collapsed against her and Tommy’s bedroom was filled with the sound of them panting for breath.

“Ollie,” Tommy gasped, “heavy.”

Oliver rolled onto his side, pulling Felicity with him. Tommy followed. They laid in a tangle of limbs as their arms caressed each other’s backs and chests. Oliver tilted Felicity’s head back so he could kiss her tenderly. He then leaned over her to kiss Tommy.

Tommy brushed the hair from Felicity’s eyes, “So, what’s the verdict?”

Felicity lifted her head and kissed him, “First, I didn’t tell you before but the Star Wars reference was very hot.”

Tommy kissed the tip of her nose, “See, I’m learning all your turn-ons.”

“To answer your question, it was effective,” Felicity began to giggle, “it was really nice, but we are so wet. How did the two of you do this for so many years. Did you always travel with two pairs of emergency pants?”

Tommy snorted and Oliver chuckled.

“Wet pants were a small price to pay, I guess,” Tommy admitted.

“Usually we were at Tommy’s or he was at my place. We always had a change of clothes available,” Oliver confessed.

“What if you weren’t at home?” she asked. “No one noticed the two of you walking around with wet spots.”

“We mostly only ever kissed outside of the house,” Tommy explained. “The few times we weren’t at home, we made sure only our underwear got wet. After, we’d go commando.”

“Master dry humpers, indeed,” she said through a yawn.

“So, what’s the verdict on sexless sex?” Tommy asked.

“It’s pretty good, but very messy,” she stated.

“Good sex is always messy,” Oliver kissed her shoulder before he sat up. “Shower?”

Felicity and Tommy each took Oliver’s hand. He pulled them to a sitting position.

“How do we feel about hands and mouths below the waist for round two?” Felicity asked innocently. The dry humping had been fun, but it didn’t come close to having an orgasm because of Oliver and Tommy’s tongues.”

“I think we feel pretty good about it,” Oliver responded.

“Not that this wasn’t fun, but - you’re buying condoms tomorrow though, right?” she asked Oliver in a rush.

“God, yes,” Oliver answered emphatically.

“I’m creating our strategic reserve tomorrow too.” Tommy lifted his right hand as if he was taking an oath, and solemnly said, “As God as my witness, we’ll never run out of condoms again.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as he stood up. He held out a hand to Tommy, “Come on Scarlett.”

Felicity giggled as Oliver pulled Tommy and her to their feet. She felt silly for worrying that their relationship wasn’t being built upon a foundation stronger than sex. They enjoyed each other’s company. They made each other laugh. They loved one another. The sex was also amazing, and it would continue to be amazing - as soon as they had replenished their condom supply. There was no roadmap for them to follow, but they would find their way, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> AO3 would not cooperate when I tried to post this before I went to sleep last night. Hopefully, late is better than not at all. ;-)
> 
> I will be taking off this Saturday and upcoming Wednesday. I have many drafts in progress but nothing ready to post. I need to regroup and figure out where I'm going next. 
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
